


Smells Like Heaven to Me

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Come Marking, Creampie, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Twins, Vaginal Sex, cum, married stydia, stydia children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles can’t get enough of his mate’s scent but he thinks she’d smell even better covered in his cum.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 14





	Smells Like Heaven to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> There is mentions of bodily fluids.
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous story The Return of the Dragons and also a sort of in between of that story and Mother of Dragons.
> 
> This is day 24 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Biting and Scent Kink.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles slumps in frustration over his computer, his mind unable to focus on his paperwork as his nose catches Lydia’s intoxicating sweet scent coming from the hallway. His mate smelled like heaven on earth, the usually sweet scent Stiles had been able to smell when he was human had increased tenfold and it combined with the scent of her full of his clutch has Stiles losing his god damn mind. Her scent is addicting and Stiles can’t seem to get enough of it, always stuffing his nose into her neck at every chance he gets, not caring what they were doing, where they were or who they were with. He’s grateful his dad and Natalie have taken this whole thing pretty well, especially since they were the only ones that his every growing instincts would let into the house. It had been about a month and a half since he had been awakened and every day he feels like instead of getting the hang of his instincts, his instincts just seem to get stronger and more overpowering with each passing day. He’s glad his mate has been pretty understanding especially after their fight a few weeks back when his instincts almost killed him but he knows that even Lydia will eventually decide enough was enough. Pushing his laptop aside Stiles stalks out of his office following his mate’s divine scent into the kitchen where he finds her snacking at the kitchen island before he crowds into her back. Shuffling closer to back of his mate’s neck Stiles sighs in pleasure, happiness spreading through his body as he inhales Lydia’s scent and wraps his hands around her pregnant belly while she is preparing tea. His mate leans back into his embrace resting her hands on his own and tilts her neck to give him better access. Running his nose along the length of her neck Stiles moans as her scent sends blood rushing towards his lower region, rutting his hardening cock into the swell of his mate’s ass.

“I thought you had work to do?”

“Mmmh you smell nice Lyds.”

“It’s my shampoo now go back to your work babe. You’re going to get in trouble with your boss if you don’t do your reports, he’s already being lenient with you about this whole thing.”

“Mmmm I did most of it and now I’m taking a well-deserved break.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup and I’m about to eat my snack.”

Lydia shrieks in shock when she is suddenly picked up and carried downstairs to Stiles’ nest before gently being placed on the pile of cushions and striped of her clothes. Stiles attaches his lips against her nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth causing her to gasp and arch her back before he drags his tongue down her nude form and presses it against her core. Inhaling her the sweet scent of her slick Stiles shoves his tongue deep into her wet heat, licking at her silky walls as he brushes his nose against her clit. Lydia’s body shakes as her husband eats her out frantically as if he was a dying man and she was his last meal, crying out when he bites down against her clit before soothing it with his tongue. Stiles moans as he presses his face closer against his mate’s cunt as her scent gets stronger under the movements of his tongue, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure when she comes and coats the lower half of his face in her fluids. Rubbing his wet face into her thigh Stiles suddenly feels the need to mark his mate, his instincts driving him as he leaves sharp bites along her inner thighs, running his tongue over the raised skin before he drags his mouth up her side and sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin on her neck, pressing in until there is a bruise the shape of his teeth. Once he’s satisfied with the mark Stiles releases his jaw and gently licks the dark bruise, purring at the sight of his teeth decorated across his mate’s skin while Lydia runs her hand through his hair. Her husband nuzzles his face into the mark he left on her neck, his chest vibrating as he purrs and ruts his hard cock into thigh. Slipping a hand between their bodies Lydia positions his cock at her entrance, moaning when he slides in and starts gently rocking into her. Lydia digs her nails into his shoulder blades when Stiles’ hip movements pick up speed, setting a rough pace, as she cries out when he repeatedly hits her G-spot with strong thrusts. The dragon growls as his mate tightens around him, milking his cock as they move together, lips pressing against each other in a bruising kiss. Jerking his hips Stiles shifts out his tail and runs it down his mate’s side before slipping it between their sweaty bodies to press against her clit. The Dragon breaks their kiss to press another bite mark into the side of her breast, sucking and licking at the quickly forming bruise as his cock hits her cervix repeatedly and quickly rubs at her clit until Lydia is shaking under him as she comes hard for a second time. Panting into the side of her breast, face pressed against his latest bite mark, Stiles groans, shaking as her scent intensifies when she comes around his length before he suddenly pulls it out and starts stroking himself. The banshee frowns when her husband suddenly pulls out, watching in confusion as he strokes his cock before he tenses up and comes, spraying her belly and chest with his hot cum. Stiles makes a pleased rumbling sound as he drags his hand through his spilled cum, rubbing it into her skin before he slides his still hard cock back inside her cunt and makes gentle jerking motions with his hips. Lydia gasps when she feels the tip of his cock seal around the entrance of her womb and spray her insides with his burning hot cum as he finds his release, filling her already full belly. Stiles drifts in a sex happy haze as he continues to rub his cum into her skin until she’s completely covered in it while his hips gently move making his cock tug on her womb. The tugging causes Lydia to arch her back, hips trembling as she comes again, eyes blurring from the pleasure. The two of them lay pressed against each other, trading soft kisses as they wait for Stiles’ cock to detach from her. Dragging his lips away from hers Stiles presses her nose into his mate’s neck inhaling before groaning loudly as their combined scents causes his cock to harden up again.

“Really?”

“Mate smell s’good.”

“Stiles baby the twins are going to wake up soon from their nap and we are going to need a shower.”

“NO! NO SHOWER!”

“Why Sti?”

“Mate smells right, shower gets rid of smell.”

Realizing her husband’s instincts are in overdrive right now Lydia settles into his arms and decides a quick nap is in order while she waits for his cock to detach from her insides. The banshee dozes off under the gentle strokes of Stiles’ tongue against the back of her neck waking up a few hours later to a wet feeling on her skin and the sounds of the twins giggling. Opening her eyes Lydia smiles softly as she watches her husband use his tail to play with their girls, tickling Allison while playing peekaboo with Claudia before she touches the wetness on her, frowning when she realizes she covered in fresh cum and more bite marks. 

“Really baby?”

“Smells better like this.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Mmmmh.”

Lydia pushes herself up, squirming when she feels his cum slide down her body as she moves before grabbing his shirt to clean herself up. Lydia raises an unimpressed eyebrow when her husband whines and tries to stop her from cleaning up his cum, instead using his hand to rub it in to her skin. The banshee relents and allows Stiles to continue as she rolls her eyes at his happy rumble.

“Mmmmh yes, yes good dragon. You marked your mate real good, now go finish your work baby.”

Puffing up his chest in pride Stiles scoops up the twins, places them in their playpen and turns on their favourite show before running up stairs to grab his work computer. Grabbing his laptop Stiles grabs snacks and drinks for his younglings and mate before hurrying back down to his nest so he can settle next to Lydia, basking in their combined scents as he works.


End file.
